Soul Mates?
by vampiregirl2121
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and so Rose leaves. Will she return? And who did she leave with? Find out! Really Good! Read and Review plez it means alot! Oh and guys u have to wait and c who Rose gets paired with! Hope u enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This week has been hectic! So I haven't updated my stories. Sorry about that! But I have written a new story AND HERE IT IS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy. All rights belong to RICHELLE MEAD.

Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and she leaves. Will she return? And who did she leave with?

Chapter 1

It's hard to believe that someone like me used to believe in fairy tales and soul mates. But trust me I don't believe in that anymore. A soul mate shouldn't leave his other half to be with another.

When you see me standing outside drenched in the rain with tears running down my face you wouldn't believe that I'm Rose Hathaway.

No never would I, Rose Hathaway stand outside in the rain waiting for any guy. I am not supposed to be the person that is heartbroken but, the one that breaks others heart.

So I'd love it if someone could explain it to me why this is happening.

Why did he leave?

Well I wish he told me in person instead, he left a note.

One that said…

_You hate me but, that's okay. It's easier this way you'll see. Just do me a favour and try to move on. I have no doubt that you can because you are Rose Hathaway._

_The strongest person I know. I know you must be wondering why on Earth did I leave._

_Well I wish I could say. But I don't know why just that it's time to say goodbye. I 'm sorry if you hurt, _

_Dimitri._

That letter said nothing I would have wanted. I wished that I could have confronted him but he left in the night. Well that's what the Guardian said.

So now I wait for him by myself in the rain. The thought of this makes me feel lonelier. No one even notices me. It's been 9 days and my heart continues to pain.

My best friend Lissa is always with Christian so she never notices.

I wish she did. Just as I thought that I heard the sounds of her footsteps. She came over

and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Rose," she whispers softly. "please tell me why you're here outside."

I shake my head.

"Please Rose, I need to know."

I turn around with such speed I could tell even without the bond that I had startled her.

I look in her eyes and ask "Do you really want to know?"

She nods, so I tell her instead of comforting me she looks at me disgusted.

"Why?" She asks. I look at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend yet you can't tell me a secret?"

"Liss-"

"No! Don't say your sorry! Just leave and don't come back!"

"You don't mean it." I say trying to keep the pain hidden from my voice.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!"

I look at her dead serious face and run.

Run far away where I never wanted to be found. So I ran to the one place that no one would look for me and was surprised to see someone standing there too. He opens out his arms and I run to him. "It'll be okay." He whispers brushing my hair.

"How will it be okay, Adrian?"

"We'll leave and never come back."

"How do you know what happened?"

"I'm always watching over you, little dhampir. Even if you don't notice me."

"Where will we go?" I ask.

"Far away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last week was hectic with loads of HW n very painful incidents! Just in case this week is the same I updated again.**

**On Monday I fell down all the stairs on the school bus and a bone in my wrist popped out. My back kills too ****cuz of the fall n Yestaurday(DEC.12****TH****) I accidentally swallowed 3 staples! I couldn't breath! :(**

**n then a couple hours later I accidentally stapled my finger! I'm a total clutz! :(**

**But I'm updating now! That shows how much I care!**

**Also guys if you wanted to know the time period of this fanfic. It's after Rose graduated. There at court and Dimitri left for Tasha.**

**J. :p**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series! All rights go to Richelle Mead!_

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start as usual. I had one of those dreams again. The one where I tried to find Dimitri but, ended up finding nothing. I tried to calm myself down. I breathed in and out as I wiped away the tears that were on my face. I closed my eyes again laying my head down on the extremely soft pillow.

Wait! Extremely soft pillow? I don't own an extremely soft pillow! I looked around the room. It definitely wasn't mine. This room was gorgeous. Actually it was bed had a gold comforter with a black swirl design. It was beautiful and looked like it was hand made. There was gold stuff every where. I knew who it belonged to before he stepped out of the bathroom.

"How did I end up in your room?" He smiled and looked like he was struggling not to laugh.

"You fell asleep, little dhampir."

"You're joking!" Man that was embarrassing! I fell asleep when someone was comforting me.

He shakes his head smiling. "No but, it was cute. So don't worry about it." I couldn't help but blush which creeped me out because I don't think I ever blushed at one of Adrian's coments.

"Where did you sleep?" I say trying to change the subject so, he wouldn't notice me blushing. But considering he was looking at me that was kind of a hard thing to do. He walked over to the side of the bed and brushed the outside of his hand smiling as he did so.

"I went to sleep on the floor." I looked at him disapprovingly.

"Adrian! Moroi aren't supposed to sleep on the floor! Guardians are!"

"Rose don't you know me?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm above the rules!"

The way he said it made me burst out laughing. That surprised both of us because, I hadn't laughed since well…since he left.

"When are we leaving?" I ask him. It might look like I'm fine but I'm not. I just wanted to leave this place that brought back so many memories.

He smiled at me.

"I wanted to wait for you so we could pick where we were going. Let's go, Rose."

I smiled and took his hand.

We walked to the travel agency and looked at brochures.

I saw one and I instantly fell in love with it.

"Adrian! Look at this. It's beautiful."

"I never knew you liked Italy, Rose."

"It's beautiful! We should go here! How do you pronounce the name? Is it Ferentace?"

He chuckles shaking his head.

"Rose didn't you pay attention in school? It's Firenze. That's what it used to be called. Now it's called Florence."

"Well it's beautiful."

"Then my beautiful, Rosa, we'll go there."

My heart stopped when he called me the name Dimitri had for me.

"Adrian? What did you just call me?"

"Rosa? It's Italian for Rose."

"Oh…um…okay."

"Rose?"

"Sorry it's' just that was his name for me."

"It's alright, il mio amore. It's my fault." (Il mio amore= my love)

"Forget about it. Let's book this flight!"

He smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, la mia prinipessa."

"La mia prinipessa?"

"Don't worry about it."

We were going to be leaving the next day and would never be coming back. Usually I wouldn't have wanted to leave but, now I did.

We left for my room. I packed up all of my clothes and got ready to leave. Tomorrow I would leave and never return to Lissa and Dimitri. Not like, they would ever want me back in the first place. I won't ever return if I leave. This is it, I don't need them! I have Adrian here to help me.

I took a breath and looked up at Adrian noticing for the first time how beautiful his emerald green eyes are.

"Umm...Little Dhampir you okay?"

"Adrian, if you take me away from this place. I will be." I say with a tiny smile on my face.

"Don't worry I will." I smile at him and he kisses my forehead and walks towards the door.

"Il mio amore, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll just pack up my clothes and we can go." He says smiling mischeviously. "By the way I saw the way you were looking at me. Like a way a soulmate would look at her other half. Or maybe you were just admiring my dashing good looks. Sweet dreams, la mia prinipessa. If you want I'll meet you there."

I shake my head laughing.

"Don't be full of yourself. There was an eyelash on your eye." I lie smoothly with my most angelic smile.

"I read auras, little D. I can tell when people are lying." He says smiling and exits the room. I sigh and can't help but smile that I would be leaving soon. I had no idea why but, I was glad that Adrian was accompanying me.

_**

* * *

**_

**Review! Review! Review!**

_**I hope you all like it!**_

_**Srry if it was short! Just wanted you guys to see how much Adrian cares for Rose.**_

_**KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!**_

_**~Jasleen :) **_

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, my readers! I am supper happy with those of you who reviewed! Please keep it up!**_

_**I really appreciate all reviews so please do!**_

_**I need more reviews though, at least 10 reviews for each chapter! **_

_**Thank you for the people who did review!**_

_**Jasleen :D**_

Chapter 3

I was having a peaceful dream when I heard someone ask.

"Are you ready?"

I groan sleepily and turn over. I hear him chuckle and his footsteps coming closer.

"Come on you going to wake up any time soon?"

I had no idea who this person that was bugging me while I was sleeping, was but I knew I was going to beat him to bloody pulp if he continued.

"Come on our flight− Oww! Shit Rose! I think you broke my jaw!"

I rub my eyes and open them to see Adrian rubbing his jaw. Looking at him made me burst out laughing.

"Next time, don't mess with me!" I say still laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny, il mio amore." (Means= my love. Rose doesn't know that)

"Hey you still have to tell me what that means!"

"I will but not today and only if you go and get ready."

"Adrian!" I say whining.

He smirks at me then says "if you don't wanna go just say so."

"NO! I'm going! Give me half an hour. You can... uh...hit yourself with that lamp or watch TV."

"Yeah I think I'm fine with watching TV considering you already hit me. By the way it really hurt."

"Want me to kiss it better?" I say in a motherly but teasing tone.

"Yeah!"

"In your dreams." I say laughing.

"Okay what time?" He says seriously causing us both to burst out laughing.

We both ended up on the floor and were now looking directly at each other's eyes. It was such a passionate moment until my bangs covered my eyes.

Adrian smiled and brushed them away.

"You have beautiful eyes." He whispered leaning in to me.

"Um...okay." I say jumping up from where I was laying no less than a second ago to avoid the kiss. I turned towards my bathroom but not before I say the look of hurt flash on his features.

"I'll just go shower and then we can go grab breakfast."

He clears his throat and says, "Yeah sure, why not."

I enter the bathroom and lock the door sliding down so I was now sitting on the floor.

I put my head in my hands letting the tears fall. Crying because, this was so hard. I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on mentally but my heart says its time.

I got up and got ready. Closing the door behind me I turn around to see Adrian lounging on my bed watching TV with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Come on Mr. Ivashkov! Stop being such a couch potato! Hop two! Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" He says saluting me.

We got to the airport after breakfast and waited for our flight.

5 minutes later!

"I'm bored! How about you?" I say.

"Not with you here."He says making me blush but at least this time he didn't see it.

"_FLIGHT TO FLORENCE ITALY WILL BE LEAVING SOON! IF THIS IS YOUR DESTINATION PLEASE COME TO THE 4__TH__ GATE . TO GET THERE TAKE A LEFT NEAR THE INTERNATIONAL FRONT DESK AND ON THE RIGHT OF MAURBOU'S CANDY SHOP IS YOUR GATE!"_ An extremely preppy old voice said over the intercom.

I smile and take Adrian's extended hand leaving what my entire life was once behind.

_**Srry it's short! I'll have a large chapter up if I get more reviews!**_

_**So...**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Jasleen:P**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Everyone! So this is for all my awesome reviewers! _**

**_And the people that add(ed) my stories to there faves story or fave authors list!_**

**_It means a lot!_**

**_Oh and I just wanted to say: Don't worry I'll be back from my trip in no time!_**

**_Oh also, MERRY X-MAS!_**

**_I'LL BE BACK BEFORE NEW YEARS DAY!_**

**_J._**

_Discliamer: I do not own the Vampire Academy!_

**_Chapter 4_**

_Ciao__! __Benvenuti a __Firenze __Italia! (_Hello! Welcome to Florence Itlay!)

"Ugh? What the-"

_Miglior d'ristorante d'Italia!_

"Huh?"

Behind me Adrian was chuckling at my confused state. I turn around at glare at him.

"What do you think you can read these signs! Because I highly doubt it!"

"Little D, I know everything! I thought you'd know that by now!" He said smiling.

"Oh yeah sure you do, Adrian." I reply dryly.

"Wanna bet?" He asked with the cutest smile I have ever seen. It looked, innocent but mischievous.

"If you can't translate the sign then... you can buy me lunch for the next year and be my personal slave."

"And if you lose then..."

"Then what? Adrian I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then you'll see. Agreed?"

Okay, so this would be slightly risky. But I had a good feeling that he had no idea what he was saying. So what if he knew how to speak a little bit of Italian. He's never been to Italy has he? Come on, Rose! Your not going to step out of a bet! Especially by Adrian Ivashkov!

"Agreed." I reply shaking his out stretched hand not wanting to let it go.

"Okay so pick a sign. Any sign!"

"Ha ha! Adrian you sound like one of those people at a carnival!"

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, prinipessa.

"Tell me what this sign says if your so good!" I say pointing to a sign that said: _Miglior d'ristorante d'Italia!_

"Are you serious? That's the easist one ever!"

"Then what does it say?"

"It says uh-"

"I knew it! You don't know Italian! And so, for my first task my tall moroi slave I need you to-"

"Best of Italy Restaurant. That's what the sign says. It's about 7.3 km away from here by car."

"Your joking!" I nearly begged. I said **nearly**!

"Nope."

"Can we atleast go to this restaurant first?"

"Sure."

He took out his brand new iPhone 4 and started talking to someone on it. He spoke way to fast but I caught small things like: È possibile consegnare la vettura sapere la mia ragazza è in attesa. (You can deliiever the car now my girlfriend is waiting.)

He got off the phone an extended his hand out to me. I took it with a slight smie on my face. We were walking around as tourists when he asked,

"Why so smiley, little dhampir?"

"Just because I never imagined something so beautiful."

"There is alway something beautiful you just need to see it and welcome it. Plus I have seen better."

"Really? This is probably as beautiful as it gets."

"Do you have a make up compact in your bag?"

I looked at him confused but, still handed it over to him. He opened it up and passed it back to me.

"Uh Adrian? What are you doing?"

"Look at that." He said pointing to my relection."That's what I call beauty." He said with a charming smile. It looked like it was meant for me. No wait what am I saying? He probably smiled this smile a million times to a million different women. The thought tore the smile that was once on my face.

"Are you okay, Rose?" He asked concerned.

Good question, Was I?

I don't know because right now I felt like I was falling in love with the party boy himself.

Review plez and you might get a new update!

I REALLY DO LOVE REVIEWS!

So plez do!

**J.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY PEOPLE! I was asleep when I had this idea for a chapter. So I woke up and started writing. Hopefully I woke up for something you guys will like.**_

_**This is my last update but I'll have more after my vacation! So don't think the story is done. I have a lot more chapters in mind.**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU!**_

_**I was hoping that when I come back from Vacation I'd have more than 50 reviews!**_

_**Not new ones of course but, in total! :)**_

_**J.**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_**FLASHBACK! **_

_We were supposed to be practising but the weight of what everyone was saying was really starting to break me. _(When Mia got Jesse to spread rumours about Rose)

_Most likely, seeing the tortured expression on my face he walked towards me pushing the mats away._

_He brushed my hair away from my eyes and lifted my chin up lightly._

"_Beautiful. You should never be troubled. So why are you?" He murmured into my hair._

"_Dimitri," I say with a sigh, "didn't you hear what there all saying!"_

"_If you listen then you'll let them win, Roza." He repys. I look up at him to see him smiling. A smile that was made for me. _

_**End of Flashback ** _

"Rose! Rose? Rose!" I blinked my eyes open to see Adrian leaning over me with concern clear on his face and surprisingly supporting a newly made black eye.

"Why am I lying on the floor and what happened to your eye? I'll kill whoever did this!" I exclaim while lightly brushing his eye.

"I don't want you to." He replies stubbornly as ever.

"Why not!"

"Because you're the one that started to hit me." He said with a teasing smile.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you shut down after that and started whispering 'they smile but is it my smile?' before I got you to wake up. Can you explain to me what that smile thing you were talking about?"

"I don't remember." I say lying. His eyes look hurt at what I said but I have no idea why maybe because-AURAS! He knew I was lying. But what could I say?

_'He used to make me feel like I was the only one for him. He used to smile at me-a smile I thought was mine. But if it were… Why did he leave?'_

I couldn't say that to him because, I'm me and I don't show weakness. But mostly because I was worried he'd leave me to.

I can't be to close to him because all it will do is break my heart. The heart that he heals each time he's around. How is someone supposed to break another's heart when there the only one that can heal it?

"Fine! If you wanna talk I'm here."

"I know, but will you be here always?"

"If that's what you want, Rose. Can I ask you a question? It's serious so don't laugh."

"Okay." I say drawing out the word much more than needed.

"If a bullet were to be shot right now and aiming for me. What would you do?"

"Throw myself in front of you." I say positively yet confusd. Did he think I would let him die? The guy who I dream about? I could never let anything happen to him because otherwise I wouldn't be able to survive.

"Why?" He asks softly in a very confused tone.

"Because I can't let you die." I say like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE I'M A MOROI, RIGHT? OR MAYBE BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND!" He shouts startling me. "I did everything...EVERYTHING! For you to see that you can move on but now if you don't want to then I don't care!" He shouts with heartbreaking sobs.

"Adrian please don't cry."

He gets up of the floor and starts walking away. I get up and grab his arm to make him, face me.

"I'd save you because, you save me. If your not there anymore than neither am I. I need you to survive!"

"That sounds like your talking about a friend." He mutters.

"Can't you check my aura?"

"You're probaly thinking about him."

"I don't! Not when your there. You make me feel whole."

"Little D-" I shush him and whisper,

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

He nods and we lean in to each other.

"By the way Adrian I know you won't break my heart."

**_

* * *

_**

Review! I loved this chapter! I wanted Adrian to show Rose that he cared about her and was strong enought to cry if it meant that she'd see that his feelings were all the truth.

**_Hope you like it too!_**

**_I WANT ALOT OF REVIEWS!_**

**_J. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everyone! I'm back and i just noticed that I have over 50 reviews! Honestly I'm so happy so... HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! Oh also check out my pole and vote for who you should think is the best!_

_Discliamer: I do not own the Vampire Academy!_

* * *

Chapter 6

5 Years Later

Approximately 45 miutes left before Alek wakes up and I want to make sure he doesn't find out that we're throwing him a little party."Adrian? Did you get the cake?" I ask preparing for our son's small surprise party.

"I thought you were gonna get it!" I heard Adrian's voice down the hall. I turn around fast so that we were now facing each other.

"Your joking!" My baby boy is four today so he needs to have a cute little party. I plan to have a party with just the family meanig Adrian and I then, one with all his classmates. So Adrian better be joking cause were on an extremly tight schedule.

"Yeah I am. The bakery will be delivering it soon." Adrian said brushing a piece of hair away from my eye. I nod my head and give Adrian a little kiss.

"well I got the decorations. Do you think he'll like it?" I ask concerned. It's not because Alek (Rose and Adrian's son) is picky because he's not. He's like me and Adrian combined: he's sweet, impatient, and charming. The reason for my concern is I'm just not very sure about my decoration skills. I think I suck at it and I think Adrian agrees but he hides it really well. If I didn't know him like the back of my palm I wouldn't be able to tell that he thinks it was horrible.

"He'll love it!" Adrian lies trying to ease some of the tension I have.

"Yeah, right." Last time Alek burst out laughing when he saw the decor for Adrian's party.

"No, Daddy's right I do love it!" Said a voice behind us.

"ALEKZANDER MASON AIDEN CHRISTIAN IVASHKOV!" Adrian and I shout at the same time. We look at each other his eye brow raised and both of mine raised. It's not my fault I haven't learned how to do it yet. "You should be sleeping. Why are you up?" We say in unison again.

Alek giggles that cute little giggle of his and says, "You guys sound like twins!" I walk towards my little boy and neal down so I'm around the same height as him. I look into his beautiful emerald green eyes he inheritaed from his dad and ask him in a much softer tone, "Why are you up so early, silly?"

"Mommy shouldn't I be asking you that? Your always sleeping at this time." He says smiling his cute little smile. I look at him with a gaurdian mask trying not to be persuaded by his adorable smile. "Alek?" I say again.

"Well... Mommy it's your fault for dropping the glass vase. It woke me up." He said innocently. We both turn towards Adrian waiting for his reaction.

"YOU BROKE THE GLASS VASE FROM AUNT TATINA!" He says faking be angry. Adrian has never been angry with me except for the time in the meadow where he doubted my love. Still, I do a little fake gasp when Adrian tries to grab me playfully. Alek puts his little body in front of mine.

"You have to beat me first, Daddy!" Alek says playing along.

"I challenge you to a deul then, Alekzander." Adrian said in a teasing tone.

Alek slips on the little mask of his that he calls his 'you can't see me' mask. I blame Adrian because, its not my fault that he took him to watch John Cena live. (WWE Wrestler)

They fake wrestle and Alek ends up beating Adrian. I can't stop laughing at them.

"Wow Alek four's your lucky number you finally beat me. Happy Birthday!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Hey! Weren't we supposed to say it together?" I complain.

"Oh that's right. On three. One. Two. Thr-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEK!" I exclaim before Adrian got the chance to say three. Alek starts giggling and comes over to sit in my lap when he sees Adrian mutter that I cheated.

"What do you want for your birthday, Alek?" I ask him.

"Umm... I want-" My cell phone ringing cuts him off mid sentence.

"One second kay?" He nods and I pick up the phone stepping out of the room.

"Ivashkov speaking."

"This is Gaurdian Stylies speaking from Court and I have sad news for you involving your mother."

"What's wrong?" I ask calmly.

" Well Gaurdian Ivashkov there was an attack and your mother was captured." My heart beat stopped. My mom has never been there but, that doesn't mean I don't love her. Adrian taught me that its okay to forget because there is no way of moving on if you don't.

"When?"

"I'm sorry what?" Stylies asks.

"When was the attack!"

"Over a week ago."

"And your informing me now! I could have been there right away! You stupid idiot tell me who told you not to tell me!"

"I'm sorry the Head Gaurdian told me not to tell you." He what! Who is this head gaurdiaan who thinks it was okay not to tell me earlier!

"Are there any search parties?" I ask.

"There were." Were? What is that supposed to mean I was about to begin to cuss when Adrian walked in with his hand outstretched for the phone.

"Hello this is Adrian Ivashkov speaking. You were just speaking to my wife."

I heard a murmered response. By the sound of it I could tell he was relieved to be not talking to me.

"She's right. We should have been informed!" Adrian exclaims.

Stylies replies again and is immediatley cussed of by Adrian.

"No! I want to know now!" Adrian demands. I being very curious try my hardest to listen to what Stylies says next and am unsuccesful.

"Your joking? I don't believe it! She's Janine for crying out loud!"

"It's shocking for everyone, Lord Ivashkov. I have to go the Head Gaurdian called me." Is the only thing I hear the Gaurdian say.

"I'll call you back later." Adrian says before hanging up.

"What happened Daddy?"Alek asks stepping in the room.

"Tua nonna fu catturato dai malvagi." (Your Grandma was captured by the evil ones.)

"Sta bene ora papà? " (Is she going to be alright, daddy?)

"I don't know." He lied to protect Alek but I knew that she wouldn't be.

"Alek honey will you please go upstairs for a moment?" I ask.

"Yes mama." He says.

"What happened, Adrian?" I ask knowing he'd never lie to me about something serious.

He walks over to me taking my face in his hands and whispers, "she was captured and found..." I smiled she was saved but that doesn't explain why the Gaurdian said he had sad news.

"but not as a dhampir." The smile instantly leaves my face. My mother was found... as a strigoi. I had to save her. I had to go back to the place I once called home.

* * *

_Any good? I hope so! I spent a lot of time writing it when I should be sleeping. :D_

_Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Guys! I see you liked my last chapter__ I wasn't quite sure I just followed my gut )_

_Alekzader was very popular with u guys so I'm glad I had him in the story! _

_Anyway __on with Chapter 7! _

_**OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**I don't own the Vampire Academy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I turn around and run up the stairs to our room and lock the door behind me so Adrian wouldn't be able to follow me. I pull open the door of the closet pulling out a large suitcase. I grab 3 pairs of trackpants, 4 tank tops to wear for my training by the time Adrian gets to the door.

"Rose open the door!" He shouted banging the door. I shake my head and continue packing listening to him shout.

"Please! Rose, open up! Please!" I hated hearing Adrian sound sad so I opened the door and fell into his arms. The tears that were in my eyes started pouring out.

"Adrian, I-I-I don't kno-know what to do anymore!" I sob my voice cracking several times. Adrian brushes my hair back.

"We'll get through this together." He says giving me a kiss on my forehead like he always does when I'm troubled. He knows it makes me feel secure. Although, sometimes I feel bad because I'm his Gaurdinan yet he protects me more than I protect him by always being there. Unlike some people for example, Vasilissa Dragomir-the girl that once was my best friend-abbandoned me when I needed her the most.

"How?" I ask him. How can anything be better when my mother is a strigoi?

"We'll go back together and see what we can do, okay?"

I nod but, then shake my head. "Alek, can't go. You have to stay with him I don't want him to go to that place."

Suddenly, Alek sticks his head in the door and says, "Mommy! I wanna go too! Please I want to see my grandma for my birthday. It's the only thing I want to have! Plus my friend said that the Court was beautiful! It's no fair momma, I'm the only one that's not gone there!" I look at Alek's pleading face to Adrian's confused one. Adrian's face is confused cause he knows that I don't even want to go back to that nightmare and I definetley don't want to take my baby boy to those creul people. But Adrian wants to go anywhere I go but I want him to say here at our home with Alek.

"Okay we'll go but, you have to be on your best behaviour, okay honey?" I say.

"Does that mean I'll see Gramma?"

"Yeah right after we get your VISA." Adrian replies.

Alek starts doing his cute little dance that he does when he's happy causing us all to laugh.

"I'll give you a suit case and we'll start packing, okay buddy?" Adrian says.

"Yeah Daddy!"

"Then, let's go!" Adrian says putting Alek on his shoulders and taking him to his room. I follow them and lean against the door watching them pack as a distraction from the problems I have. Adrian is wonderful with kids so I love watching him bond with our son. Laughing, tickling, playing, wrestling its adorable and I just love it.

"Mamma! Come over here, silly."

"Vengo, coniglio miele." I say. Yeah, because I'm living in Italy I had to learn Italian. But it was super easy when Adrian taught me.

We play around and eat the cake for his birthday. We dropped him off at school and went to book tickets or our flight as well as get Alek a VISA. After that we go home and finish up packing. I grab 5 pairs of skinny jean, 3 tees, 2 halters, a black dress and clothes that are easy to fight in. I help Adrian pack and take a nap feeling completley restless because I had one of those dreams about Dimitri. It freaked me out because I haven't had one for several years. Then a thought occured to me. What if Dimitri is at Court? I denied the thought and tried to go back to sleep.

4 Days Later

"Come on Alek. Let's get your coat on, kay?" I say trying to get ready for our flight.

"Yeah Momma." He says running over accidently tripping over one of his boots. He stood up and kicked it aside angry causing all to laugh. Alek has a talent for entertaining, whatever he does its awesome.

We exit the house and load all the luggage into the car. I buckle Alek into his car seat and give him his favourite toy.

"I'm driving." Adrian and I say at the same time.

"Ha ha ha! Your doing it again, it sounds so silly." Alek says giggling. I smile and turn to Adrian batting my eye lashes. I start to walk over to him slowly in my high heels and put my and on his heart.

"Can I please drive, miele?" I ask. (honey)

He clears his throat and gives me the keys. I smile and start the car racing towards the airport. We wait for a couple of hours before were allowed to enter the plane. Adrian lifts Alek up since he fell asleep and we enter the plane getting our seats in the buisness class. Adrian put Alek down beside the window and takes a seat in the middle. He grabs my hand and brings my head down so it leans against his shoulder.

"Try to sleep. Tommorow isn't going to be easy." He says. You might think why in earth isn't he telling me everything will be fine? It's because we never lie to one another.

I shut my eyes and 4,412 miles fly by fast. I open my eyes and suddenly I start breathing hard. What if I see some of my old friends? Would I be able to face them? Could I ever talk to Vasilissa again after she yelled at me years ago? Could I forgive her? Could I forgive Dimitri? I look for Adrian for help but he's asleep. I wrap my arms around my knees and try to stop panting. But I can't. Adrian's eyes flutter open and his arms automatically wrap around me.

"Shh, Rose. Listen to me... Take a deep breath. I'm with you, right. We'll confront this Head Gaurdian, okay? Just remember, you have me, you have Alek and I promise you'll always have us." I breath out and my panting stops when Adrian reasures me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I nod and ask, "What if I see my old friends again?"

"We'll show them how strong you are and how sucessful. We have a wonderful son and you have an amazing carreer. Plus a loving husband."

"I'll be fine, because you'll help me." I say.

"Always."

The plane lands and we exit, grab our luggage and go to the place I hate. We get one of Adrian's car delievered to us and start driving. I keep my stake near me because, I don't want to risk anything. Alek wakes up and starts rubbing his head.

"My head aches." He complains.

I can't help but laugh. "You slept for a long time."

"Weren't we supposed to go on the plane, momma?"

Adrian and I look at each other then, burst out laughing.

"We were, silly." Adrian answers for me because my laughter was uncontrollable. I don't know how but these two always know how to make me smile.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Adrian replies.

About 6 minutes later, Alek asks again.

"Nope, we're not there yet."

Now less than 34 seconds later he asks again, "How bout now, Daddy?"

"Alek, not yet, okay?" Adrian said patiently.

Alek sighs and starts drumming his fingers against the seat nex to him.

We made it in the afternoon, we took our luggage out from the trunk and entered the place. The bell hop took our stuff to our room and so we just left to confront this Head Gaurdian.

"Momma! There's a park over there can I go please!"

"We should go to the Head Gaurdian's first, okay?"

"Please, momma."

"Adrian, do you mind taking him?"

"Will you be, okay?" He asks concerned.

"Because of you, I'll be fine." I say honestly giving Adrian a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me momma?"

I smile and lean down to kiss my boy on the cheek. They walk away, well Adrian was kind of dragged because he didn't want to leave me. I can't help but, smile because I married the perfect man.

I enter the Gaurdian Head courters and stop at the Front Desk. With a secretary with purple eyes, bright red hair and claw like nails. Overall this lady was fake espesscially, her body. It's the magic of plastic surgery.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?" Says the secretory in a very unintrested tone.

"I'd like to have a little chat with the Head Gaurdian." I say sweetly, yet threatning.

"Take a seat and I'll see if I can fit you in, okay dear?" She replies in a sweet fake tone. I think she was trying to mimick me, what a fail.

"I'm sorry but, I don't think so. I have killed way more Strigois for anyone to count. Okay? So I demand to be let in to see him."

"Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"I am Rose Hathaway. Who the hell are you?" I say using Hathaway because no one at Court really knows me by the last name Ivashkov.

"You! Your Rose Hathaway? Oh well, I'm sorry go right ahead." She replies startled to know who I am. I can't help but laugh and sneer a thank you.

I enter the door without knocking. This office was beautiful, it was completley professional with leather couches and chairs. A maroon desk table with a beautiful black leather chair sat the H.G not facing me. He doesn't turn but asks in an unforgettable voice,

"How can I help you?" I gasp.

That voice. I've heard it before. I knew who it was before his choclate brown eyes met mine. It belonged to...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! This was the longest chapter I made :) Almost 2,000 words. Can u guess who the Head Gaurdian is?_

_I wanted to specially wish my friend **Evedie** a Happy New Year! Hope it rocks, girl!_

_J-Smiles :)_

**REVIEW! review! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys made me cry! Don't worry there happy tears. 77 reviews is WOW! I'm so glad u guys liked my story! There's a super large smile on my face which makes me look stupid cause I'm crying… But I don't really care._

_I wanted to show u some of the reviews I got that really got a huge smile on my face but then I'd have to write everyone. Even when u simply say u like my story there's a smile on my face! _

_Anyways enjoy the chappie. Oh n srry cuz its short :D_

* * *

**Disclamer: I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

Chapter 8

Dimitri! He looked exactly the same way he did before except for the fact that his eyes were broken till they saw me. This completley shocked me but not as much as the fact that he was there.

That thought shocked me more than possible, he was right here and I was suddenly starting to freak out in the inside. On the outside I remained calm and kept up my Guardian Mask to avoid giving him the chance to see my emotions. In the meanwhile I saw his reaction and it wasn't so subtle.

His eyes shone with love, regret, misery, apology and worry... but I felt as if the worry was but not for him for me. I didn't get a chance to comprehend why he was so worried for me when he suddenly attacked me showering me with kisses. I froze and pushed him backwards causing him to fall back hitting into his desk. Surprising me, because he was where I learned my skills. Well, most of them. I began training Adrian shortly after we arrived in Italy. He actually turned out really good and was able to beat me now and then (once in a blue moon). Which is something that is definetley not easy.

"What the hell!" We shouted in complete unison. He was breathing heavy and clutching his stomach.

"You left and now you think you can kiss me! Are you retarded?" I looked down to the desk and noticed that i was broken along with a picture frame. I bend down to pick it up and moved out of the way as Dimitri tried to snatch it from me. I looked down at it and handed it back to him.

In that beutiful hand crafted picture frame was a picture that actually made me feel worse than if someone lit a fire in a room and trapped me inside it burning to death. It was a picture of Dimitri on his wedding day standing beside a gorgeous bride but not Tasha Ozera...

His bride was Vasilissa Dragomir.

Now I understood why he was worried. He left me then, came back to marry my ex-Best Friend.

"So, you married Vasilissa?" I ask him. He nods shamefully getting up off the uncomfortable position he was in before.

"Yes, but you don't get it! I don't love her only you! She was just going through tough times with... stuff."

"Oh and I wasn't? You left! You just got up and left! Then my best friend abbandoned me! I thought you left for Tasha which hurts a lot! Did you know I couldn't sleep for more than 12 weeks! That Adrian had to wake me up from each nightmare? But it hurts even more to know that instead you were in love with my best friend! And now you wanna come running back to me? Well guess what your tied to her through marriage so, get over it. Plus, don't you think it's too late I definetley do! I HATE YOU!" I say angry at him. How dare he? He definetley wasn't the Dimitri I used to love.

"U don't mean it! You do love me! You can't not unless you know the entire story... I did leave for Tasha... but I didn't even know you were gone until I came back with her and then stuff happened!"

"That's ur story?" I began clapping and encouraging him to encore on his little fake act.

"It's not a joke Roza!"

"Funny because you think messin with my heart is!" I screamed at him.

"THEY DIED! Okay? Are you happy?"

"Who?"

He answered and my heart broke... They died. Christian and Tasha Ozera, the strongest Morois I knew died in a strigoi attack.

"What? Your lying!" He shakes his head at me and tears ran down my face. Christian and I haven't ever really got along well but he was still like my brother and Tasha... I never wanted her to really die although I said I did before.

"No. That's why I got Guardian Stylies to call you and tell you your mother was in an attack so you could come down here in order to help Vasya like I am."

"My mothers not a strigoi?"

"No." That's when I sprang forward.

* * *

U like? Hope so... I personally loved it :D

REVIEW READERS!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi...thanks for answering my questions. I wasn't offended by any of them...so thank you, I took the critisism to consideration. Except some people are saying that Rose needs to swear and I'm sorry but not in my story is she swearing. I really tried but, I can't. If you don't want to read it cause of that then don't._

_Oh and if that sounds like I'm saying something mean, then just trust me I'm not doing it on purpose._

_p.s. Dimitri is kinda different in my story :)_

_

* * *

_

_I don't own the Vampire Academy :(_

**_Chapter 9_**

I launched myself at him ready to claw his eyes out. He stepped out of the way anticipating my reaction and pinned my arms behind me. I guess he could still read me because he reacted with such speed. Or I guess that's because he's the best.

"Roza, will you listen for one second before you judge me and I'll let you go." He replies to my outburst. I freeze automatically listening to the way my name was rung out like bells being chimed by the wind, on his soft lips. He regestered my frozen state as defeat and put his hands softly on my shoulders.

"Roza you see-" He was saying until I cut him off by kneeing him. He grunted kneeling over slightly causing me to smile satisfied at getting a little bit of the anger out. I turned and wheeled a heavy black chair over and sat down across from him.

"It's so funny don't you think, comarade?" I say waiting for a respons I continue. "To tell someone her mother was... DEAD! No normal person would do this! What would you do if I called and said Olena was dead? No wait...She was strigoi? HOW WOULD YOU REACT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I LIED TO YOU!"

"Roza it was necessary. You know I wouldn't do this without a valid reason."

"No, that's where your wrong! I used to know you, now I don't. Just like you don't know me!"

"I know your the same just like me, and you know it deep in your heart!"

"A soul mate doesn't leave his or her other half for another. And I'm not even here for you!" I growl.

"Rose, I'm not stupid, okay? I do know you were here for your mom but, inside your heart, you know you were wishing I was here." The strange thing, is although I never meant to feel that way I sorta did. I guess first love never went away. It's probably why his eyes got me memorized just like his words. I never even told Adrian that sometimes I saw Dimitri in my dreams.

"Why? So, I could see you and your wife?" I sneer at him.

"Roza it was neccessary! She's gone now! What could I have done? Guardian Castile and his Moroi Mia flew to Miami a little while after you left. What I don't even get is why you left!"

"Because of YOU and _Vasya_." I reply, saying the name he used for Lissa like it was some horrible sin.

"Roza. Just forget about that. Now that your here, we can help her and then concentrate on our relationship."

"I don't even want to have a relationship with you! I'm already in love!"

"Your lying, Roza! Look in my eyes and say it."

I glared at him pissed off because he thought he knew me so well. So I looked him in the eyes when all of a sudden he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me kissing me. At first all I tried to do was hit him to indicate that I wasn't enjoying this, but I'd be lying if I said otherwise. The way his lips felt with mine just made me feel so complete. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and kissed him back. For a moment I forgot about everything and my head was beginning to spin. But I remembered what he did and pushed him away from me.

"What the hell! You can't kiss me! I'm married just like you!"

"Roza we can forget about them and we can be a family!"

"You don't even sound like yourself snd you know we can't!" Dhampir's aren't able to reproduce with other dhampir's so, I had no idea how he believed that would even be possible.

"Well when you make a mistake so big, you tend to get desperate!"

"I don't care! It's your fault! Why did you even leave?"

"Roza, I-,"

"Forget it I don't want to know...I just want you to get the hell out of my life!"

"Ro,-"

"SHUT UP!" I roar throwing my arms up in the air. He didn't respond so I continued.

"I'm leaving, unless there's something else you want to lie about?"

"Roza, no there's nothing."

"Then don't expect to see me here any time again." I say turning to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Just kiss me once, to prove you don't love me!"

I knew he wouldn't stop so, I walked over to him and touched my lips to his one last time but was unfortunatley caught when the door opened and he saw us.

* * *

_Uh-oh! Who walked in on their little kiss? Well people I'd like to know your guesses. So please review telling me who!_

_And I hope you liked it because, I worked so hard on this._

_Peace out, J._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my apologies, for not updating much but I had a lot of school work to do. I have been also working on this new story alongside my friend EVEDIE, it will be on her account and I'd love it if you all would check it out! It's really, really good! :)**  
**Oh and I have a beta called Miss Roza Belikova! Also thank u BeccaMariaRayne-VampireLover for helping edit!**

**I do not own the Vampire Academy...**

* * *

At least I thought it was a guy, but you can't blame me with what she was wearing and how she looked. I looked closer and my breath caught in my throat when I saw her walking in, she looked so different. Her once beautiful long blond hair was cut shorter than a bob. It almost looked guyish but I guess it could be cute if it was styled properly (which it wasn't). Her eyes had slight bags under them that were mostly covered by the make-up she wore.

She was wearing a baggy hoodie but I could tell that she lost lots of weight. Her face was covered with lots of foundation I knew that she must of looked paler than normal.

She looked ill. Not like what my Lissa was supposed to look. She didn't look elegant or beautiful but the exact opposite. It made me want to cry. Dimitri was right, she needed me, but could I give her my help? After all she did to me? Yes, she's going through hard times but wasn't I?

I kept staring at her waiting for her to react probably, yell at me or something. I mean I did kiss her husband, the man that was my first love.

She just stared back at me. I was about to say something but she moved towards me and I didn't do anything. Lissa took another step toward me and outstretched her arm to touch me. She gasped when her hand touched my arm. I looked at Dimitri startled but he was looking away, probably giving us privacy. I looked back at Lissa and she was in tears.

"Yo-You-Your here! I knew it and h-he told me you wouldn't come bu-but me, I knew!" She said sobbing falling into my arms. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I'm so, so sorr-sorry! I-I-I can't believe I said that! I didn't know and I tried to contact you through th-the bond but it ne-never worked!" She said sobbing.

I didn't know what to say it was my fault that the bond didn't work. I got Adrian to charm me bracelets and stuff to keep it under control. From that, I just blocked it. I mean why would I want to see her? Okay I'll admit I did watch her through the bond for the couple of months.

I saw her with Christian, but I never saw her unhappy. I guess when she noticed I was gone and so was Christian that she would never be happy. Why should I give her sympathy? If, she never gave me any?

"Rose, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Hearing her beg made me feel so bad I nodded my forgiveness. When she noticed that I forgave her she wrapped her arms around me.

I wanted to tell her to get off me but I couldn't not to Lissa. I loved her to much!

"Thank you Rose! Please join Dimitri and I to dinner tonight."

This was going to be awkward, I couldn't go there. Not after how much pain they put me in.

"Ummm, I can't. I'm sorry."

"What! Please join us!" She cries giving me her puppy eyes. I tried to convince her but in the end she wouldn't listen. What would I tell Adrian? Could I really say,_ "Oh hey honey we're going over to Lissa and Dimitri's house for dinner." _I don't even think I can confront Adrian after kissing Dimitri.

I made up some lazy excuse to leave and went to tell Adrian of the plans tonight. I saw him playing with Alek on the swings, not kissing other people like what I had just done. I walked over to them and tapped Adrian's shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled a comforting smile and brushed my hair back with his hand. Alek ran over to me and jumped into my awaiting arms.

"How'd it go?" Adrian asks softly.

"It was a fluke." I say honestly.

"They called you down here for a fluke!" He yelled and then began cursing until I put my hand over his mouth.

"I know Adrian; it's going to be okay. At least Janine's fine, right?" He nods and I take my hand of his face.

"She's okay, mama?" Alex asks.

"Yeah baby, she's fine." I say giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"That's good!" He says. I smile and nod telling him to go play with some friends.

Now it was just me and Adrian together he was about to say something when my phone cut him off.

I picked it up and answered waiting for a response.

"Roza can't wait to meet up. I just called to remind you to come over to my place at 7 pm. Bye Roza and thank you."

I hang up and look at Adrian glaring at me. He obviously heard what he said and took it the wrong way.

I was about to defend myself when Alek came running towards us holding hands with a little Moroi girl. She had emerald green eyes and black hair. The girl looked so familiar to me, I just couldn't put a name on who she was.

"Mama! This girl is my friend; her name is Claudine-Rose. Wait what was your last name again?"

The cute little girl replied, "My full name is Claudia-Rose Ozera-Dragomir, miss. But my nickname is Claudine."

* * *

**U like? I bet not everyone saw that coming? If u did then cool!**

**Please review :)**

**and our story (Evedie and mine) is called "THE WICKED GAME NIGHT!" Please check it out! **

**Next chapter will have more Claudia, Alek and Adrian scenes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi um yeah I know.. I'm So Sorry ! I really didn't mean to take such a long break but I don't know I guess it just happened. I think I really progressed and I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to send me a review because you know I adore reviews *hint*hint* ;)**

**Oh and I re-read the Hunger Games and I really want to write a story for it, so if i do I'd love it if you guys check it out !**

**Anyways I don't own The Vampire Academy ! I wish I did but yeah I can only dream *sigh***

* * *

The little girl was a cutie, I had to admit but what surprised me was the fact that she was the daughter of Christian and Lissa. It wasn't that they couldn't have a cute little girl. It was just that well, I should have been aware. I wasn't told, I didn't even notice it through the bond. Not that I wanted to know everything about her but it still hurt to think the girl that I once called my best friend shut me out. Then I remembered what she said earlier about not being able to contact me through the bond. Suddenly I felt a rush of guilt come over me, I hadn't tried to help her or anything.

I didn't try to tell her either about having Alek, so how could I blame her for never mentioning little Claudine-Rose? And because I know that she tried to talk to me, makes me feel worse. I should have tried. I was supposed to be there for her, I was supposed to be her guardian. It was my fault, she shouldn't look like this and I don't know maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Time has gone by and well inside I'm glad that Adrian and I came together even if it meant losing someone close to me for a while, which made me feel even more guilty.

It wasn't entirely my fault that she ended up like this though. She did me wrong and in a way, I guess she deserved it. She was supposed to be my sister, my best friend. After protecting her for so long, she just decides to ditch me for the man I loved. I missed him slightly but he was nothing like my Adrian.

"So momma is that a yes?" Alek asks impatiently, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure go ahead. Make sure your parents are okay with it though. Okay Claudia?" I reply only partially paying attention. She smiles brightly at me and nods. I look at Adrian questioningly and he chuckles for the first time since coming back. He leans over and whispers "Alek asked if he and his little friend could go home and play."

"Oh yeah well I knew that. But hey listen I just wanted to let you know that whatever you thought with the phone call from Dimitri, it was well it's not what you think. Lissa invited me over for dinner." I say and grab his hand to hold while we walked back to the house.

"But what does that have to do with Belikov?" He asks softly not understanding. At least he tried to understand, if I were him I would snap and we both knew it.

"You didn't know either?" I pause for a second and look up to see his reaction, he just shakes his head not knowing what exactly I was talking about. "They got married."

"Yeah well I kind of saw it coming you know." He says not surprised. His reaction was the exact opposite of mine and so I just attempt to raise my eyebrow at him. He chuckles beautifully again and twirls a piece of my hair.

"To be honest Adrian, I never pictured Lissa and Dimitri together. I always thought she was perfect with Christian, that's probably why she looks like a wreck now. I feel bad for both of them, he left her just like I did and I guess she never told him about his daughter or just isn't able to contact him. But like I mean it is her fault. She shouldn't have ignored and like left Christian. They were perfect for each other." I whisper the last sentence, my eyebrows furring together.

"I had no idea we were talking about Dimitri and Lissa. But I agree Ozera was perfect for her. Don't worry too much over it though. Things always work out in the end. They worked out for us, right?" he says with such confidence. I nod and lean up onto my toes to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiles sweetly and I wish I could frame the moment.

"We should catch up to the kids and then start getting ready for this special dinner." He says with a sigh and we walk a little faster after Alek and his new friend.

* * *

I decided to call Dimitri back and this time have a proper conversation with him about where the dinner was. I didn't get a chance to mention it to Lissa when she came to get Claudia. All Dimitri said was that Lissa decided to cook but had a hard time making a decent meal so they decided to just go out. He also suggested that I dress up in something pretty. I didn't really know what to wear considering I only brought a few pairs of clothes along with me. So I left the house last minute and told Adrian to watch the kids and to stay inside with the other guardians. He insisted on coming but I wanted the dress to be a surprise. It's been way too long since I got to dress up for Adrian, of course we were invited to parties and such but we rarely went.

I ended up walking towards the stores I used to shop at with Lissa. It felt slightly awkward being here without her. I grabbed the first thing I saw and saw the ugliest dress I had ever seen. I might have worn it when I was going to have Alek. Now that I looked at it again it again it was pretty cute but I mean if you got curves why not flaunt them. The dress was simple, grey, and flowed to the knees. Way too baggy but I guess with enough acessories and my perfect body shape this dress could actually look cute but honestly I didn't even want to try it on.

I start looking through shelves and hangers again and I spotted a gorgeous dress. It was a simple blue tight fitted halter that ends around the thighs. It was exactly what I needed and I couldn't wait to wear it. I didn't even need to try it on, I just couldn't wait to see Adrian's face. For a second I wondered what Dimitri would think but quickly shook the thought out of my head. I mean I don't give a shit about him. I could care less.

I payed and got out of the store so I could go home and change fast. Once I got home I took a quick shower. I put on the dress and light make up. I slipped into my heels and made my way downstairs. Adrian was playing the piano until he heard me coming. He looked up at me and his mouth dropped open.

"You get prettier everyday, little damphir." He manages to get out and I can't help but wink at him and show him my man eater smile.

"I gotta try, my boo is just way too cute." I say and he just chuckles taking my hand and giving it a light kiss. We call for Alek to get going. He got dressed before I did and he looked too cute. He wore a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans with his tiny sneakers. Claudine left earlier and I could tell that Alek was sad seeing her go away. Even if it was just for a little bit. We reassured him that he would see her in a little bit and he was instantly happy again.

The minute we got to the house, Alek ran over to the door and rang it a thousand times untill Lissa opened it. She was surprisingly wearing the grey dress I saw at the mall and it honestly looked so bad on her. She looked so fragile and tiny in it and my heart completely broke looking at her.

She needed my help, she needed me and I would stay to help her. We walk into the family room and I see Dimitri with Claudine helping her colour. It made me smile and I just wanted to take a photo so I could remember the moment forever. Even though I didn't have feelings for Dimitri, I still wanted him to get the chance to experience what it's like to be a father.

I smiled and Dimitri turned around to see me and Adrian standing at the enterance. His mouth fell open when he saw me and I didn't have to turn around to know Adrian had a threatening look on his face. I cleared my throat trying to ease the tension. Dimitri got up and I was now in between both of the guys. I looked behind me hoping to see Lissa to help me out but she was in the other room with the kids. I sighed and the same second both Adrian and Dimitri grabbed each of my arms. I pulled away from both of them but took Adrian's hand in mine and I looked up to see the hurt flash in Dimitri's beautiful eyes.

That was when Alek decided to run into the room. "Momma! Guess what? Did you know that Claudine can make fire come from her hand!" He said with such excitement. I looked over at Dimitri again and the look on his face was so awful and heartbreaking. I opened my mouth to say something but he quickly shut out his emotions.

"You have an adorable son, Lord Ivashkov and Guardian Ivashkov." He said but I could feel the pain he felt. I almost felt sorry for him but I remembered how he never thought of me and how I felt when I needed them. This night was going to be very, very long and guaranteed to be awkward.

* * *

**~ Hope the chapter was good ! Again so very sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it! :)**

**here's the link to Rose's dress;**

.ca/imgres?q=simple+short+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=571&tbm=isch&tbnid=TCFkP5bNrhgRyM:&imgrefurl=http:/www.&docid=_j3pmDxJan1AkM&imgurl=http:/www.&w=400&h=600&ei=hHVRT6S5EoHe0QH3r73wDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=687&vpy=160&dur=3766&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=91&ty=236&sig=106276755862032652205&page=1&tbnh=112&tbnw=92&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0

**Here's the dress that Rose talks about and the one Lissa wears;**

.


	12. IM BACK!

Hey, I'm so sorry guys. I took a break. So much crap has happened in my life, and I am finally feeling a whole lot better. No excuses. I will be updating all my stories soon, so please stay tuned, and don't give up on me. I also have a new story about Rose/Adrian, if you would like to check it out, and I will also be making more stories about other pairings from different books. Love you guys. :)


End file.
